freepastafandomcom-20200214-history
Platform Racing 3 - The Ponies Incident
Ever heard of "Creepypasta"?. That is used to be the stories we purposely made for scaring other peoples, but this story is unlike other creepypastas, due to that this is 100% true, yes, every single word said, this is based from my experience on the Platform Racing 3 game and so this story is real, and this has been some years after this incident, I have photos, if you think it's a hoax then look up for the game itself, then search for a member in either name "Pinkie.Pie" or "PrincessCelestia" or any of these accounts listed below in research, this doesn't involve haunted files or gore, but this involves roleplay accounts, which is defined as peoples impersonating as a famous figure or a fictional character in the internet, so that's it. Ever heard of "Platform Racing 3"?. That is a game used to be a racing game combined with platformer on beta, plus multiplayer and level editor, yes, sounds fun, but it's down now, you can look and play the game as much you like, but all you see will be only the few players, or only you, so just leave it alone then, or just go play the replacement PR2, but in the incident, it is isn't down yet, this game isn't famous, but I need to post this, it is made by Jiggmin or formally, Jacob Grahn, from the Sparkworkz Games. Ever heard of "My Little Pony : Friendship Is Magic"?. That is a TV show aired on a channel called "The Hub", it involves around a world called "Equestria" full of magical Technicolor talking ponies and the plot involves around a pony called "Twilight Sparkle" and her monarch "Princess Celestia", for more information, see the MLP wiki, yes, sounds simple, but it has been already exploded into the internet and become a meme, which is a widely used and referenced fad, this show is, however, huge than everything else, so that's it, its memetic origin is from 4chan, and the show is made by Lauren Faust from Hasbro Inc. So well, if these all meet together?, well, creepy shit. Sorry, some or few events and whatever mentioned in the incident may be not accurate. Let's get started. The Incident I was at home, at morning and finished breakfast already for my sake, and I didn't need to go to school because it's summer, so I decided to go to my computer and play Platform Racing 3, I opened the browser, then opened up the link, it took some time to load, through, but it always finished loading and greeted me with a welcoming message. "Welcome xXGodofmemeXx" Yes, I was logged in as xXGodofmemeXx, I used to have many accounts, switching when times are met, but I cannot reveal their names, because it would be... an abuse. right?, yes, then I joined Marcellus (which is the most active) and go to the lobby. After that I do some generic stuff I do after joining, making levels, blocks and chatting, this is unrelated so I'll cut it off, then the scary part comes, a roleplay account joined Marcellus, I've never heard of any roleplay accounts in this game, so this is weird, I'll show the name. "Pinkie.Pie". Yes, that's it and it still stick in my mind to this day, so that's a roleplayer which comes from the MLP:FiM Series, she acted in character as I expected, but it was too realistic to be a roleplayer, yes, peoples was conversing to "her", through, so I decided to talk to her, this was normal and only a little creepy, because I was an "anti-pony" (I'm now a brony at the current time of writing) which I was trying to show no hate, and she keep talking about ponies, so I go on in the lobby. The one strangest thing is, however, that Platform Racing 3 was full of bronies, such as Ninjakurtis, I once got sent to a video which involves the "Royal Canterlot Voice", that's scary, and one with Pinkie Pie counting her "many" hooves, sure that these was taken from an episode, so... This continued until I tried to host a game, but no one joined, then I noticed that another roleplay account joined, so it's an another MLP:FiM character, but this time "PrincessCelestia" Weird, huh?, she is also acting in character, but it's too realistic to decide that it was a roleplayer or a fictional character, so I also talked with her, after some talk, these following (creepy) events I remember happen. One, I saw that PrincessCelestia make (or find) a game, whose name has been forgotten, then host it on the lobby, it looks like a Canterlot or a royal place of some sort, Pinkie.Pie joined the game then I see a user, which is hard to tell who it is, but I think his username have "Ben" in it, (not BEN Drowned) so let's stick to "Ben", he has been trying to convince to let himself join the game, but PrincessCelestia tells that it would be for ponies only, and humans cannot join, then it became an argument and a battle, now, if you were that user, you would be scared out nonetheless, hell, it would be connected to the start of the 4th day riot. Second, I host the game "Feels" (I like to make weird levels), then no one joined, but then Pinkie.Pie joined the game nonetheless, however, I screamed in the chat in an unknown message of excitement, and I forgotten it how I screamed through, however, the creepy thing was, that Pinkie.Pie just responded with "wat", so it's getting out of character, creepy, right?. Third, when I screamed "FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU-" in the chat (I like to do this kind of stuff), everyone in the chat stopped, then PrincessCelestia talked to me, for the ONLY time, in excitement I was filled with sense of euphoria, she talked to me about something... I can't remember, however, it sounds royal to me, through, now I don't know what happen next. Okay, so that's what I remember in the first day, this was already creepy for now, because now I have Spectrophobia (fear of mirrors) because every time I look into a mirror, I think a ghost would be behind me, or worse, ponies, that's it, I even swear that I see a sparkle when I rotated on a ladder when I'm walking on it, but disappeared, it's just an illusion, what could it be?. I don't remember much on the second and the third day I played the game after the incident on the first day, but only thing unrelated to the incident that I hosted some games, but instead to have only those two damn games named "Avoid Red : HP Traps" and "Short Deathmatch" trying to steal my views, and in the forums, I just replied to some thread to lock a post, but someone (which I can't remember the name, but have an avatar of that Kirby) just tell me that I was new here (sarcastically), now disturbing right?. The forums also have a bunch of (creepy) bronies, they even take over a thread to post ponies, which was annoying, one even have a "Zalgo" Pinkie Pie as a signature, claiming it was the creepiest, right, image is disturbing, but what about my creepy files collections? I'm sure mine is creepier than theirs. And I also met Pinkie.Pie on the forums, but not PrincessCelestia, which was weird, she have a signature, through, now I'll just roam around the forum because we have this fool going amok in the forums. That's it, nothing happened really much in 2nd and 3rd day except for extra creepy. But the creepiest thing ever happened in the incident was on the Day Fourth... Now, back to the story, at the Day 4, I do my usual daily morning stuff, then get to the computer and Play Platform Racing 3, then I remembered about the Ponies Incident so I proceeded to go check members, I took a deep breath as I saw that no ponies was there, through, but I see something that caught my eyes. "VinylScratch" Another roleplay account, this time with the name of Vinyl Scratch (The Disk Jockey Pony), what's this madness?, I also has been aware of this character, however, I got into the lobby then, I chatted with some peoples and no ponies come for some time, at first, I think the ponies just have exit this game now, however, I did see VinylScratch on the chat, but why she doesn't talk in the chat?, so I think maybe she are watching me. But here it even got more creepier, here the ponies come. Why they got back into the chat, was they watching me or something? or they has been a hacker?, I don't know, but it was just creepy, no one could figure out what that was, but now they has been corrupted and started teasing other peoples, so I decided to just chat to counter them, however, now here the creepiest part, I mean the REAL part. "Ben" come again and then decided to post a message, now it was about something, about that he was a human, then he want to bent to kill all of the ponies here, so now I'm now officially scared, that I realized that one of the first events in the first day was connected to this, the ponies doesn't let him join so he want to kill them. Here, suddenly, I saw that guests started appearing and started to spam crappy games, I swear, but I tried to troll them by joining their game and exit repeatedly and so on, but it didn't work, through, after many times, I decided to stop. Suddenly, in unison, peoples started chatting faster, if it wasn't Ben's fault, then it would be normal, I checked the members and it was many, so "Ben" started a war in the game, I couldn't believe this, because it was the roleplayers' (or rather ponies) fault, to make it more creepy, then "Ben" and some users begged for the war to end, but they failed to do so, peoples become fighting each other fiercely and utter messages like "those who post after me will be bla bla" or like that, I managed to be involved in the riot too, it was too fast to see peoples and how they respond. I recognized in one part through, that PrincessCelestia talk about throwing plushies or something, to other peoples, through I cannot recall that Pinkie.Pie may do this or not, and the full message they posted. The interesting part is that, I decided to post "2 Peoples who post after me is who make me bored", I posted it, but all peoples stopped, I cannot post again due to the risk of self-deprecation, but here they go, because Pinkie.Pie posted "That was fun" and PrincessCelestia followed, then the war continue, so I think it was a fight for the ponies, fighting with the ponies, or the "brony-hater" flame war, but mostly the second. But suddenly in the war, I see a game which someone by the name of "Chuckle_Bean" hosted, it was named "Chuckle Bean : The Sky Bean (Background)", but I decided to join it in the war anyway because I think it was a safe place, and then I did some conversation in here. It look like a bean block & background shop, so I decided to roam the game for a bit, and Chuckle_Bean asked me that I could buy the 5 beans block so that I will buy the entire game's BG, I decided to buy the background only, but he had given me all the beans for buying the background, due to that it said : "BG is free! Get all 5 exclusive beans if you get the chuckle bean (sky bean) background!" so I given him the blocks, and later, I have given him some advice that a war is going on the chat, and he should have extra caution, he complied, so I decided to exit the game. But I couldn't believe what I saw: the war suddenly end without warning, and peoples just chatted like normal, what the hell?, peoples even didn't remember the incident, so it was a plan?, did "Chuckle_Bean" tricked me or what?, a sudden defeat from the ponies or what?, I couldn't understand it, I checked the members and I see that the ponies are not there, even VinylScratch. They was not even banned yet. Aftermath Nothing else happen, so I decided to research. First, I decided to snapshot all of the ponies' accounts from the incident, because I forgot to snapshot the occurrences in the event, nonetheless, I snapshotted Pinkie.Pie, PrincessCelestia and VinylScratch, the strange thing however I also see an account which said Pinkie.Pie.Is.A.Noob, is this one involved in the incident?. I also decided to take all of the Mane Six's accounts, I got on Twilight Sparkle, followed with Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, I got all of the accounts, but they're labeled TwilightSparkle, Fluttershy(Pony?), Rarity(_The_Pony?), Applejack. and Rainbow.Dash, I also managed to get Spike and Princess Luna, I got Spike which was labeled as SpikeTheDragon but I don't got any Princess Luna, I don't know if these ponies was involved in the incident or not, I can only remember Pinkie.Pie, PrincessCelestia and VinylScratch. Now, Second, I decided to go on the web to find results about the incident so that I can know the information of the incident or anyone experiencing it, there was none, I got only the ASCII art spam incident, and the "ideas for Platform Racing 3" incident, unrelated, also, searched for "Platform Racing 3 Pony" and I only got the "PR3 Brony haters gonna hate" video by Ninjakurtis, which wasn't related to the incident at all, but however, I once saw a thread on Jiggmin.com named "We made this game alive one", on page 5, there was a user named "Snubb" mentioning Pinkie.Pie, but it doesn't have any further information, nor about the incident. So Third, I decided to go on Snowcrack (PR3 Hack) to see that if there are the chat logs of the incident or ban involving the ponies, even I think if someone has used the "/report" (which report the chat log to the mods), somehow I can access it, so I decided to surf for any chat logs floating around involving the incident. I saw some chat logs reported by Pinkie.Pie, but wasn't related to the incident, I doesn't see my username, but there were too many reports so that I cannot find any related to the incident, like more than 200 pages, but I saw in a ban log that an admin named "Bobheadtomato" silenced Pinkie.Pie for spamming/flooding for 1 day, but it was unrelated to the incident, also, "USB_HUB" apparently banned a user named "Pinki.Gay" for 7 days due to harassing peoples, but isn't roleplay accounts disallowed?, and there was users named "Ponyvile" and "Canterlot" which also got silenced by the same user, and more ban logs I can't describe, apparently, Pinkie.Pie would join sometimes when I'm not online. So I cannot find any logs relating to the incident due to that there is too many pages, but if you found one relating to the incident, report it to me And Fourth, I tried to access the forums so I can gather the information in the locations marked in the incident and/or have sighting of the ponies and snapshot them, but it just lead me to an error page that said : "General Error SQL ERROR [ mysqli ] Table './sparkworkz_forums/sparkworkz_sessions' is marked as crashed and should be repaired 145 An sql error occurred while fetching this page. Please contact an administrator if this problem persists." I Tried logging back in as xXGodofmemeXx, I typed my password, but it said that it is invalid, regardless of whatever I typed in, but it was the same message, I tried to enter my e-mail to get a new password, but to no avail, it said that the e-mail doesn't exist, regardless of the e-mail I typed in, and regardless if it exists or not, did the ponies caused them?. So that's it. Wait. Finally I have a theory about this. Did the ponies actually tried to take over Platform Racing 3?, you see, Pinkie.Pie come first, it was normal until PrincessCelestia joined and then VinylScratch joined, it was like a group of peoples or something, trying to make it a bronies' place, presumably they are not just normal roleplay accounts, also there even rest of the Mane Six's accounts, was they trying to take over PR3?, it's a lot of ponies, fortunately, "Ben" started a war to end it all, so this incident is related to the prior of the war and the entire war, right?, and also there was another theory that PR3 is dead because of bronies, they were acting weird and suspicious, that's why I come up with this theory. But why "Ben" begged for the war to stop and Pinkie.Pie still join after the incident?, we'll never know. This is why I'm so serious about it. So please, don't trust the roleplay accounts. Category:Spin-off Category:Video Games Category:MLP Category:Beings Category:Computers/Internet Category:Images